


'Till death shall I part

by Saucy_rer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Descent into Madness, Disturbing Themes, Gangs, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, I mean it, Insanity, Murder, Please don't read if you're sensitive, Rape, Serial Killers, Triggers, actually don't, it will get very dark..., mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucy_rer/pseuds/Saucy_rer
Summary: Mafia Leader Balinor is found dead, and Merlin must now be the one to lead. Plans go awry and he finds himself face to face with Arthur, a soul collector. Even as he longs to see Arthur again he must manage his mafia before things get out of hand. As he spirals into madness, his only wish is to look upon the face of the collector again.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	'Till death shall I part

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Welcome to the shit show. keep in mind that the first chapter is kinda light but the topics will get heavy very quickly. I've added tags I think will apply for what I have in mind but I will change them in the future if needed. (btw this story will be completed. This won't be abandoned or orphaned I just need time to do my research TToTT)

There is a legend, that when Albion existed, a fair prince saved the daughter of the ruler of the gods. The prince asked for a reward. Not for himself, but for his people. The god, seeing the good in his heart, spared 9 angels. Each with white locks of hair. And golden eyes. They held immense power. He made it so that for the rest of eternity, there would be 9 fallen angels present in the lands of Camelot. The land bloomed and was prosperous. Mortals soon discovered that even touching the angels with malicious. Intent. Could cause great misfortune. They were left alone as the sole evidence of such history.

_________________

Merlin trudged down the wet walkway towards his car. As he walked the path from his downtown Bristol apartment, he passed half a dozen newspaper stands. Each with the same paper delivered to him that morning. He knows that paper like the back of his hand.

—————————

//BALINOR AMBROSIAS KILLED//

A tape was discovered today at 7:48 am by a local news reporter. The tape was found inside the news station and contained the murder of the elusive Balinor Ambrosias, leader of the treacherous mafia gang called “the Druids”. The tape showed Balinor bound in a chair. Viewers have labelled his smile to be “crazed” and “manic”. He looks into the camera before saying his last words “don’t look them in the eyes”. He is promptly shot.

Rumours have been spread that he has a child. Their whereabouts are unknown but there are whispers that their mother is one of the 9 rare fallen angels. People are suspecting this is the work of the Royals, their rival gang. What does this mean for the Druids?

Reasons for his murder and capture are still unknown and investigators are currently looking into the origins of the tape. We will update you if more developments occur.

—————————

He sighs as he steps into his beat-up car. He had bought it broken for cheap and repaired it himself. For someone who’s the heir of a multi-million dollar mafia gang, you would think they would have more money. He thinks.

He drives until the skyscrapers fade to neighbourhoods, then to suburbs, before he arrives at his “family” estate. His car looks out of place as he parks in the roundabout with the luxury cars that line the front of the house. His eyes flicker a gold before he steps into the mansion.

He’s always had traces of magic. Nothing useful except lighting his eyes when his emotions get out of control. Perks of having an angel mother he supposes.

He isn’t upset about his father dying. In fact, he feels rather indifferent. Glad even. His father left them for his “business” before his work-life wormed it's way back to his family. He remembers the fear in his mother’s eyes as she tells him to run. He’s told to run to 2008 Camelot road. Raised by an apathetic uncle. He leaves when he’s 18, opting to find his father. By the dismay of the senior members, he is accepted into the druids and he watches from the sidelines. Or rather, he operates from the sidelines. He manages the people and sorts out the problems. He may only be 22 but he knows all the inner workings of the community.

He opens the doors to the property. The large doors creaking loudly in the silence of the room. In the main hall, stands the people he’s analyzed and ordered, not that they know. He chooses to ignore the distasteful glares and sneers directed his way. The group wordlessly enters the dining hall.

Merlin sits down at the head of the table. He usually sits beside his father or he isn’t there at all. He finds it ironic that he is the one sitting in the place of the boss. He analyzes the people joining him.

His father’s most trusted members sit closest to him. To his right sits Kilgharrah Bellua. His father’s Consigliere. He was the first to join the Druids and was Balinor’s most trusted ally. Merlin often saw them together when discussing matters of business. To his left, Morgana LeFay. The co-founder and underboss of the druids. She left the Royals, starting Druids with Balinor. She’s been fighting for the title of boss since the beginning, wanting to take revenge on Uther. No one knows why she hates the royals, but she does non the less.

The rest of the group sits farther away, most of which he’s never met in person. Next to Morgana sits Mordred Cerdan. A capo-regime appointed by Morgana herself. Merlins’ always had his suspicions about the two of them leaving the druids, not that he’d ever voice them. The last two people sitting across from Mordred are also capo-regime. Edwin Muirdin and Nimueh Mortaeus, each specializing in drugs and human trafficking respectively.

Everyone stays tense and silent for a few moments before Mordred speaks up. Directing his ire towards Merlin, “Alright, who the hell do you think you are sitting there” he spits.

Merlin watches as Morgana’s eyes flare gold “He’s Balinor’s son and our boss. You better show the boy some respect” she snaps back not holding back the distaste in her voice.

At that, Edwin pipes up, “Do you even know what you’re doing here, boy? What the hell you’re getting yourself into?” He turns towards Nimueh not lowering his voice, “Bet he’s just another spoiled dick who wants daddy’s money”

Merlin slowly rises from his chair and rests his palms on the cool mahogany. He leans forward eyes of molten gold staring down each member at the table.

“You may not know me, but I know each and every one of you. Since my father disappeared 6 months ago, who do you think was calling the shots? Me. I am your boss. I am above you in every way. I don’t need you to like me, but I demand respect. And respect I will be given.”

The room settles into a deafening silence, the capos growing more uncomfortable by the minute. Merlin knows he’s won. He’s been the boss to the Godfather for two years now, not mentioning his relationship as his son. His rise in power is confirmed and set in stone.

Kilgharrah waves a server for whiskey. When it arrives, he stands. “A toast” he raises his glass “to the new Godfather” Everyone stands and raises their glasses in response. Merlin drinks down about half of his glass, relishing in the taste for the while that he can before leaving with a nod, much to the dismay of the members present.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated and stay tuned for more chapters coming soon!


End file.
